


Tower Snippets

by Lady_Nightshade



Series: Just Another Day in the Tower [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nightshade/pseuds/Lady_Nightshade
Summary: I have random thoughts for stories that never fully pan out, so I put them here.  It's just fluff... enjoy.  Or don't.  Nobody tells me what to do, so I won't tell you!





	1. Snuggie Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long!!!!! But I'm back!!!
> 
> These aren't up to the current movies... I haven't seen Ant Man or Civil War or Guardians 2... I know, I know... and YES, to answer your question, I HAVE in fact been living under a rock. So these are just staying in the cozy Tower universe I've written for them. 
> 
> There's a few mostly written, and since work has been a bit stressful lately (to put it mildly) I'll be writing more again to alleviate some stress.

Darcy sighed in contentment. She and Jarvis were watching a movie together in the common room. Well, she was watching a movie. Jarvis was playing it for her. But it totally counted. She was warm and comfortable, had popcorn and good company. Life was good.

“Hey doll,” Bucky said as he walked in. “Why are you wearing your robe backwards?”

Darcy shook her head. “It’s not a robe. It’s a Snuggie,” she said, taking another handful of popcorn.

When she kept her eyes glued to the movie and didn’t elaborate further, Bucky shrugged. “Ok, I’ll bite. What’s a Snuggie?”

Jarvis paused the movie as Darcy looked up at Bucky. “A blanket with arms,” she said, waving hers around.

“… _Why?_ ”

*

Two hours later Loki walked into the common room to see Darcy and Bucky both wearing Snuggies on the couch. The two looked up at him but neither said a word.

“…”

If living in the Tower had taught Loki anything, it’s that the many antics of Darcy may be confusing and downright weird, but rarely was she wrong.  Well, when in Midgard...

*

Tony rode the elevator to the common floors. It was just past dinner time so he figured he could scavenge for leftovers (and if not, wait for delivery). Looking up Tony stopped dead in his tracks at the sight that greeted him from the sofa. There, sitting in the living room were Darcy, Bucky, Loki, Thor, and Steve. In Snuggies. Tony looked at them in silence. They all looked back in silence. Without a word, Tony turned around and walked away. He returned minutes later with an Iron Man Snuggie. Taking the spot that Steve cleared for him, Tony sat down and settled in to watch the movie currently playing. He’d worked enough for the day.

*

Clint and Natasha rode the elevator up in silence. Though their mission had been a success, it had still been a rough couple of days. Both of them stopped in the doorway to the living room. Everyone was gathered on the couches wearing Snuggies. Clint smirked at the sight of most of the team sleeping soundly bundled in their own personal Snuggies.

“ _Huh_ ,” he said with a slight smile. _Darcy_. This had Darcy written all over it.

“Mmm,” Natasha hummed in response.

Looking at each other, they shrugged before making their way over to empty spots on the couches to watch whatever movie Jarvis was playing for Steve and Bucky, the only two still awake.

Leaning over the side of the couch, Steve pulled out two more Snuggies that he and Bucky handed to Natasha and Clint.

Bucky shrugged at Clint’s raised eyebrow. “Darcy got you one.”


	2. Stories from the Labs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Clint's observations from the vents

Clint liked checking on the labs from the vents. Not that he didn’t think Jarvis had security under control. It’s just that he liked watching over everyone on occasion. On any given day in the labs you could be fairly certain of what you’d hear depending on which lab you were in. Bruce’s lab was usually pretty silent. The man liked his peace. Jane’s lab was usually pretty silent too- though thoroughly entertaining. Darcy was usually rocking out silently to whatever was playing in her ear buds. Occasionally she’d dance around while she worked. And occasionally Clint would drop down from the ceiling and join her. Usually though, he remained unseen and just watched. You never knew what might happen. On this particular day, Jane had unearthed breakfast from under some star maps. A very… _green_ breakfast.

“GAAAAAAH!” Darcy shouted as she smacked the bagel out of Jane’s hand. “Don’t eat that!”

Startled, Jane looked up at Darcy. “Why not?”

“ _It’s got MOLD on it!_ You are _NOT_ your own science experiment, Jane! When did you even make this?!?!?!”

“Uhhhh… this morning?” Jane asked rather than stated.

“And what day was 'this morning?'” Darcy asked with narrowed eyes.

 _“Tuesdaaaaay?”_ Jane asked, now rather unsure of her answer.

“Today is Monday... Do you mean _last_ Tuesday?”

“…Oh.”

Clint chuckled to himself. He’d have stopped Jane if Darcy hadn’t noticed. Satisfied Darcy had things in hand, he made his way to Tony’s lab. Normally there was rock music blaring. But as he got closer, Clint realized the shouting wasn’t an old rock band, but actual shouting. Clint hurried along to see what all the fuss was about. He could just hear Tony responding to something Rhodey had said to him. 

“I made them! I AM THEIR GOD!”

  _Oh boy..._

Rhodey threw his hands up in frustration at the sentient silverware that was currently wriggling around like caterpillars on the table. “Tony!!! STOP PLAYING GOD, _DAMNIT_!"

Tony crossed his arms in a huff. “The Creator does not _play_. The Creator _is_.”

Clint groaned internally as he pulled out his cell to text the team about the possibility of another Code S&A (Sentient & Angry). He had hoped that they had broken Tony of his need to turn things sentient after the last time. Hadn’t he learned after the _toilet_?


	3. Avenge me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy demands she be avenged.

Today was a good day. Darcy was on top of the world. Nothing could get her down. Walking down the halls like a total lady boss, Darcy was swaying along in her new heels- not a problem in sight. And then tragedy struck as the world tilted to the side.

“EEP!” With a squeak Darcy stumbled. Looking down she groaned as she saw her fears were confirmed- the heel of her shoe (her fancy fancy shoe) had broken! Well, that could get her down… both figuratively and literally.

“Are you all right, Darcy?” Jarvis asked.

“Yeah,” Darcy sighed. “My shoe just broke, that’s all J.”

Steve and Bucky had been fixing sandwiches in the kitchen when they’d heard her. “ _Darcy_?!?!?!”

Uh-oh. Captain America was pounding his way down the hall. Steve had officially left the building. Darcy couldn’t really be bothered to answer. She just stood in the hallway, sadly eying her shoe, the heel now hanging from an edge as the two ran up to her.

Eyeing her look of disappointment, Bucky grabbed Steve’s shoulder and stepped around him, effectively keeping him from looming as he looked for enemies. In the empty hallway. Sometimes the guy was a bit of a putz. A sweet one, but still a putz. “What happened, Doll?”

Darcy held up her broken shoe to them.  

"Awe, sorry Doll.  I guess they just don't make shoes like they used to." Bucky said, nodding in sympathy at her.  

Instead of responding to Bucky, Darcy pulled off the other shoe before looking up at them. “My shoes have offended me. Avenge me,” she said indignantly, handing Steve the still in tact shoe.

Steve obligingly took it and snapped the heel off, handing it back to her. Taking the other shoe, Bucky pulled out a knife ( _“Why do you have so many knives, Bucky?” “They all have different purposes.” “Like what?” “This one is for training, this one is for stabbing, these are for throwing, this one is for sandwiches, this one is for spiders…” Darcy had stood there for 20 minutes_ ) and sliced the remaining heel off for her.

Using their shoulders to hold onto, Darcy slipped her now flat shoes back on.

“Thank you,” she said before continuing on down the hall, back on top of the world (if not slightly shorter).

The guys followed. Bucky smirked as they watched her sway away. They may not make shoes like they used to anymore, but they definitely still made dames like he remembered- tough, inventive, and always willing to use available resources to make it work. Darcy Lewis always made it work. Bucky looked at the heel still in his hand. It looked pretty expensive. He’d feel worse about having mangled them if they hadn’t already been broken.

She’d probably get ten new pairs of shoes in the mail this afternoon anyway, courtesy of Jarvis anyway.


	4. Of Gods and TV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor likes QVC (for those who don't know, it's a channel that sells stuff to you. All. Day. Long.).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this one came from... usually they strike me late at night while I'm sleeping- I'll wake up and write it down for me to find the next morning (some of my notes are hilarious in my sleepy state). But I just can't remember where this one came from. It's silly.
> 
> Also...
> 
> So as it turns out, I have comments I never responded to from like 200+ days ago... I'm sorry. I have no idea how I missed them unless it's just been that long... which I suspect it has. I'm going through them over the next few days! Forgive me!

Tony Stark didn’t have many rules. He preferred to be an example of freedom. Asside from the fact that he lived with born-on-the-4th-of-July-Steven-let-freedom-ring-Grant-Captain-America-Rogers, he figured that living by example was the best way to support freedom (“ _You mean besides defending people from tyrants, right Tony?” “Yeah Cap, that too_.”) So he did what he wanted when he wanted. And he let the people in the tower do the same. Mostly. Tony Stark didn’t have many rules. But he did have a few. One of them was that Thor wasn’t allowed to watch late night TV anymore.  Well, this was actually Darcy's rule, but he supported it.

It’s not that he was trying to be mean to Thor. It’s just that they didn’t need anymore kitchen gadgets…

*

“Hey Thor,” Sam greeted as he walked into the common room late one night.

“Hello my friend,” Thor smiled.

Thor liked Sam. He was a sensible fellow who knew how to battle and enjoy himself, much like his friends back on Asgard. Plus he was a loyal friend, and Thor valued loyalty.

“What are you watching?”

“The QVC- a most marvelous program.”

Sam smiled. “Oh yeah?” He loved how Thor made everything sound so grand.

“Aye. Today they feature the most marvelous of inventions. Something called a Spiralizer. It takes vegetables and turns them into pasta. I believe we need 10,” he said very seriously, looking at Sam.

“…” Sam was a little taken aback. Ten was a lot of spiralized veggies… “Ten, huh? Why so many? Don’t you think one is enough? Maybe two if you want one in your personal quarters?”

“Nay my friend,” Thor said. Clearly he had thought this out. “We need ten. One would not be enough for all of the chefs to use whilst preparing a glorious feast after we have been victorious in battle. We must ensure that all of the Avengers and warriors that join us have copious amounts of the pasta vegetables available to them.”

*

A few days later Darcy watched as Thor happily unpacked box after box of spiralizers. She was confused, but he seemed so happy that she just let him be and went to the cabinet to grab a glass. Where she found fifteen Bullet blenders. Huh. Ooookaaaaaaay… no glasses though. So she went to another cabinet and found twenty-eight Pancake Expresses. Cabinet after cabinet, cupboard after cupboard, she found things. Thirty-one 1 Second Slicers, five Garlic Masters, fourteen 60 Second Salad Quick Makers, eight Bolo Knives, twenty-two Multifunctional Knife Clever Cutters…

“ _Oh_ … _my_ … _what_ … _the_ … _THOR!_ ”

Thor’s smile was electric. “Ah, I see you have discovered my purchases. Are they not excellent?!?!” he said, extremely excited.

Darcy sighed. “Thor. Why did you order so many of everything?”

Thor began talking of needing to feed all of the warriors that inhabited the mighty tower, and how it would be an embarrassment to the crown of Asgard and to the pride of America ( _did he seriously just say that?_ ) for them to not have enough of these quintessential items. Darcy just stared at him and raised a single brow.

Thor sighed. “Those of the QVC are quite persuasive,” he admitted.

Darcy put her hand to her face and shook her head. “No more QVC for you.”

“But Lady Darcy!”

Tony heard the last part of the conversation as he sauntered into the kitchen. “Awe come on kid, how bad can it be? A little late night shopping won’t hur-”

Darcy wordlessly opened the cabinets and cupboards and drawers. They could effectively open a mini store.

Tony stopped talking and just stared for a minute before hanging his head with a sign and putting a hand on Thor’s shoulder. “It’s ok big guy… I’m not allowed to watch QVC anymore either.”


	5. The Sparkles of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War is hell. Glitter is worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally watched Civil War. Yeah, not going there. These guys are going to stay in the Tower and have shenanigans. This is the closest to war they're going to come to in my stories. Enjoy the fluff.

Darcy liked it when Logan came for a visit. Well, ‘visit’ wasn’t quite the right word for it. Occasionally he’d come down and join the team, so it was more of a loan...? Darcy liked it when Logan was on loan to them. …No, that sounded wrong. Logan was a person, not a library book. Hmmm… Darcy liked it when Logan was around. There. Done. Yes.  

Anyway, Darcy liked it because a Logan ‘visit’ meant hang out time. Steve liked it because he could spar with Logan without being all that concerned about breaking him- Logan would just heal (“That doesn’t mean I don’t feel bad when I do break him though!” “Relax, Cap. I barely felt it.” “…Really?” “…Sure.”). Tony liked it because he could test out equipment on him. Bucky liked it because Logan understood what it was like to loose his memory. Sam liked it because Bucky had an amnesia buddy.

Thor liked it for the same reason Steve did. Natasha didn’t really seem to mind one way or the other. Clint liked it… except when he didn’t.  

One particular visit stands out in everyone’s mind. The Sparkle Wars had been vicious. Darcy had fought hard and valiantly, but it was Logan who ended them.

* 

Logan was promptly greeted by Darcy as he walked into the common room with his go bag slung over his shoulder.

“Hi Logan!”

Logan smiled at her. He liked Darcy. The first time they’d met he’d been dispatched to save her from an attack on the Tower. He’d shown up only to find out that she and Jarvis had taken out most of the assailants themselves. He’d more or less just been on clean up, getting the last few stragglers on the lower floors. He’d ended up surprising Darcy and she’d nearly tazed him. He liked her spunk. Darcy reminded him of Rogue in some ways- sweet and inclusive, but she’d still zap you without even blinking.

“Hey kid. How’s kicks?” he asked, giving her a hug. Logan didn’t “do” hugs. But everyone let Darcy hug them. Everyone. Even Natasha. So Logan hugged Darcy.

After she released him, Darcy held up her super soaker. “I’m at war.”

Logan quirked an amused brow. “S’that right? With who, darlin’?”

“Clint.” 

Of course she was having a water fight with Clint. Who else would it have been?

“We- OHSHITGETDOWN!” Darcy gasped out as she dove behind the couch.

Now, it should be said that Logan’s battle experience was rivaled only by a few individuals. After all, the man had lived through quite a few wars and had been fighting most of his exceedingly long life. His battle senses were excellent, and his reflexes were in peak form. That being said, Logan didn’t duck.   In his defense, Darcy reasoned, he usually didn’t need to- he just healed from any attack he didn’t dodge. But now he had a large wet patch on his chest. Darcy watched as Logan examined the spot made by Clint's blitz attack as he'd run past the doorway.  The sneaky SOB.

“…Is this… glitter?” Logan plucked at the shirt to pull it away from his chest, before looking up at Darcy with an expression of disbelief and disgust. “What the hell, kid?”

Darcy did her best to keep a straight face. It was hard though, he was resembling a wet cat. “I told you- I’m at war.”

“Yeah, but… glitter?”

Darcy nodded somberly. “It’s been a vicious fight.”

Logan’s face turned stoic. He’d expected to see combat while he was with the team, but this wasn’t a fight he’d considered. He held out his hand to Darcy.

“Give me the gun.”

He might not have started this fight. But he was going to end it.

It took Clint weeks to get the glitter out of his hair.


	6. Those Tumblr Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is witty all by himself. But sometimes he borrows his wit from Tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found the line that inspired this snippet on Tumblr years ago and laughed for days. I drew a little image of it here: [Come on Buck, for America!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2659643) It's nothing impressive, just a funny little doodle.

Darcy had been having fun introducing the super soldiers and Thor to the internet. It was interesting to see who would gravitate to what platform. Thor surprisingly liked Twitter, and Twitter liked him right back. The man had millions of followers.

Unlike Thor, Steve and Bucky didn’t announce who they were on the web. They preferred to just be unofficial accounts. Steve still preferred to spend most of his time offline, but he liked Instagram- he followed lots of artists. He also liked those historic photo accounts- it was a random but easy way to learn about moments in history that the books, news reels, and movies didn’t necessarily talk about.

Bucky preferred Tumblr. He could browse, look and pin things that spoke to him. He’d told Darcy once that it actually helped him organize his head- it was like having a big bulletin board that he could organize his thoughts on amidst all of the noise and chaos that Hydra had created. Darcy had smiled at him and told him she was happy he liked the platform before going to her rooms and crying her eyes out about it. After, she’d introduced him to Pinterest too.

Steve’s grasp of pop culture was coming along, though you wouldn’t know it by looking at him. While he got more references and looked less confused and frustrated when talking to Tony, he didn’t really make a lot of references himself. Usually, if he did, they were reserved for Darcy. Bucky on the other hand was like a fish in water- the moment she’d introduced him to things, he’d dove right in and hadn’t looked back. Darcy loved it when Bucky referenced the internet- to her it was a little sign that he was healing. One of her favorite examples was the time she’d walked in on Steve and Bucky fresh from a mission.

Darcy was sitting in the common room when Steve and Bucky walked in, fresh from the landing pad after being called out to take care of the baddie of the day. And from the sounds of things, it seemed like they were having an argument.

“ _Buck, I’m fine_. I-”

“Oh, you’re fine? You’re _FINE_? A broken nose, a cracked rib, dislocated shoulder, fractured tibia, and who knows how many contusions and abrasions…” Darcy winced as Bucky continued to rattle off all of Steve’s injuries. Steve was definitely not fine.  “Oh _yeah_ , you’re ‘ _fine_ ,’” Bucky finished, using the air quotes Darcy had taught him. “I swear ta God, Steve, you gotta stop being so reckless! Ya can’t just go ‘round jumpin’ offa roofs! You should be down in medical right now.”

Steve rolled his eyes as he limped over to the fridge. “Yeah, I’m _fine_. My nose fixed itself on the ride back, my rib barely hurts anymore, Clint put my shoulder back in place and I’ve already got full mobility of it again, I’ve only got a slight limp, and my contusions and abrasions are almost all gone. I’m barely even bruised now. Jumping off that roof was a good idea- we won, didn’t we?” 

Bucky threw his hands in the air in exasperation. “Well woop-de-fuckin’-do! Let’s hear it for Captain America! Who I _told_ to stay home. Who let crazy scientists _experiment_ on him even when a stiff breeze could snap him in two. _WHO I APPARENTLY NEED TO GET A BACKPACK LEASH FOR_.”

Steve looked up from the open door of the fridge at his friend in exasperation. “Stop quoting the internet at me!”

Darcy had laughed for days after that.  Bucky was witty all by himself.  But sometimes he borrowed his wit from Tumblr.


End file.
